


Just Okay Science Friends

by concerto97



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concerto97/pseuds/concerto97
Summary: A random SSF fanfic I did out of boredom.
Kudos: 1





	1. George Washington Carver

George never let it show, but his past haunted him.

He never told the others about it, even when they pleaded. No. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell them. Rather, he couldn’t bring himself to, for he had been through things that the others should be spared from.

He remembered next to nothing about his parents, other than they were slaves. He remembered having to walk 10 miles to get to school as African-Americans like him were not allowed to go to the public school in his city. Occasionally, he would have auditory flashbacks to witnessing someone like him get killed by whites.

Screaming in pain and agony, the sound of attacks, and trailing footsteps before a thump of the body on the ground. Dead.

He was lucky that he had a team that understood each other intimately, that were more like a family to him. And even if he never told them about his past, they still loved him as their leader, as George.

For now, he hoped that if he told them about his past, they would still love him the same. And that was enough.


	2. Gerty Cori

If there was a word that described Gerty Cori perfectly, it would be ebullient – cheerful, full of life, optimistic.

Well, not really.

She was born in a time where women were the overlooked ones, the forgotten ones in science. In a time where all the advantages were given to men while women weren’t given half as many. Still, she managed to get into medical school and got married. Life seemed to be going smoothly.

Then the Great War happened, leaving her with xerophthalmia and the emotional scars of anti-Semitism. Scars that never fully healed.

After her husband and she moved to America, the prejudice followed her, albeit in a different form. When they were finding jobs at schools and research institutes, they weren’t allowed to work together. Even if they were allowed to work together, she was always paid less.

Considerably less.

While she never confirmed this belief, but she always had a fleeting impression that this was due to her gender. Whatever it was, she wasn’t going to give in so easily.

If there was a word that described Gerty Cori perfectly, it wouldn’t be ebullient or full of life. It would be broken. Broken but still beautiful.


	3. Louis Pasteur

Life never prepared Louis for losing his children, but he wished it did.

Looking through the photographs, he could almost hear the voices of Jeanne, Cecile and Camille, as them laughed and played outside while he worked on his experiments. For a brief moment, it seemed as if they were alive and playing outside but in truth, they were lying dead in coffins. They were so young, so innocent. They knew nothing but joy and love. They didn’t ask for their fates to end this way.

And what about Jean Baptiste and Marie Louise? They would have to live the rest of their lives without their siblings, without 3 of their closest playmates. Now, their photographs shall haunt him, knowing that he would give the world for another minute to spend with them.

What did conclusive lab results matter to him, he questioned himself, for even they could not bring his children back.


	4. Archimedes

Whatever lies ahead in this future is a nightmare, Archimedes thought.

Ever since he was teleported here, everything has been so confusing and lonely at the same time. For one, he was with a group of complete strangers in a world he didn’t understand. Who are they? Where am I? Why am I here?

Another thing that subtly bothered him, though he never let it show, was that these five people, these scientists seemed to have some sort of mutual understanding, a bond with each other, something he didn’t have as much with them. And while he never really knew why, he had a feeling that it has to do with him preceding them all in life and in death. After all, he was from Ancient Greece, and if he remembered correctly, they were all born in the 1800s.

And thus, he turned to formulae and machines, things he had been working with for years, things that he understood better than the others. Things that he had an intimate understanding of.

When the lights dimmed at night, he went to sleep comforted by his equations, isolated from the world around him.


	5. Georges Lemaitre

After everything that happened to him as a young man, war was the last thing Georges wanted. But here he was.

In a place where bombs fell nightly and war raged on outside the door.

He didn’t ask for this, any of this to happen. He had remembered, many years ago, what had happened in his youth. He was a student at the university, and he was an exceptional one.

Then the Great War happened.

He remembered seeing those looming clouds of chlorine rush forward - the green reapers that claimed lives as their own. He remembered the look of sheer horror on every soldier’s face as they desperately clamoured for their last breath. And he remembered the eyes of his younger brother, Jacques, that pleaded to be safe at home. Georges had hoped that someday he would forget, that he would go back to normal after the war was over.

But he didn’t.

He never did.

As the raining of bombs was accompanied by the lights dimming and the feeling of memories pressing against his chest, he shuddered. He didn’t want to relive this nightmare again.


	6. Gregor Mendel

Gregor is many things. Afraid of being overlooked is one of them.

He knew what it was like, being overlooked. Back at St Thomas’s Abbey, when he had published his work in the society’s journal, it met with limited success. No matter how well his contemporaries tried to hide it, he couldn’t help noticing how they wandered off in his lectures and presentation, how they didn’t understand how important his findings were. And by the way they dismissed his paper without a glance, it was apparent that they didn’t seem to care much, if at all, about his work.

Were his results really that bad?

Were they even important in this unfamiliar future, if at all?

It wasn’t entirely their fault, he tried to reason with himself. Maybe he could have given it a more appropriate title, or written it more clearly for others to understand. Maybe he could have written it in more detail, he didn’t know. But maybe they weren’t to blame for a lack of interest. Were they?

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter now. For instead of appreciation from the scientific community, he had it from his team, his second family. And that was enough.


End file.
